RamahsCall
by DomMeister
Summary: The legend of a mysterious pokemon lures Ash and Misty into the white wilderness.


This is something I whipped together out of thin air and the bit of darkness lingering behind my eyeballs. I would like to thank Becca-Chan for her inspiration and Emily Maguire for teaching me how to type properly. -DomMeister  
  
Ramah's Call  
  
  
  
It was snowing heavily. The flakes dusted the fields and the lake, once a home for many birds and water pokemon, was now a frozen mirror, reflecting the sun. The pasture was lined with coniferous pines, their greens leaves standing out against the white background. It was a perfect picture, untouched. The only trace of humans was a trail of footprints embedded in the snow.  
  
Far away in a wooden hut on the edge of the forest, pokemon trainers gathered. It was smoky in the hut and the smell of pine wafted through the air. The trainers were uncomfortable. There was no pokemon centre for seven miles and it mean there were risks being taken. The leader of the mob was a grizzled trainer well into his forties. They referred to him as Farson. As trainers went, he was the best in the area. Many trainers looked up to him. He had look about him that showed he was undaunted by the cold plain that stretched out around for miles. His eyes were steely and his mouth a grim slash. In a deep voice he told the trainers why they had gathered.  
  
"Welcome! All of you have come to the world to test yourselves against the inevitable, to face fear itself." He paused for a moment and looked round. Privately, none of them looked promising. As big a bunch of dunderheads as the next batch. They wouldn't survive long. "I'm warning you now, if you think that you haven't got what it takes to survive in the wilderness far away from human civilization, then I suggest you get back on that bus and go back to your homes, where you're safe." He grinned, baring his yellow teeth.  
  
There was a sudden crash and a gust of chilly wind filled the hut as snowflakes swirled through the door and three figures wrapped in coats stumbled inside and fought against the winds to shut the door. Two were humans and were having a row; the third was a pokemon that looked on helplessly at his trainers.  
  
Farson recognised it as a Pikachu. He laughed mirthlessly to himself. The last of the Motley crew had arrived and had bought electric pokemon. At least all the idiots present had bought fire pokemon. The two trainers slammed the door and the hoods on their fur coats flopped back. The black haired boy of Ash Ketchum glared angrily at the thin figure Misty, her red hair blowing round her face.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Ash shouted angrily.  
  
"You read the map upside down you idiot! Stop trying to blame other people for your mistakes," Misty retorted.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.  
  
"Pikachu is right!" Ash glowered at Misty. "We're here now, right?"  
  
Misty turned round to the group of trainers and smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry we're late," she smiled. "My associate read the map wrong. I know it's not far from the bus to the hut, but there you go."  
  
Ash spluttered angrily but said no more. Instead he shrugged and turned towards Farson.  
  
Farson was so surprised at their interruption he had forgotten the conclusion to his speech. So he ended it gruffly, "Stay alive and don't run out of potions. That's all I can say. Any questions?"  
  
Ash raised his hand. Farson glanced at him.  
  
"Er. what about the legend?"  
  
A few of the other trainers mumbled in agreement. Farson waved them into silence.  
  
"The Legend of The Untameable Pokemon? It's a myth!" Farson waved his hand as though flicking away a fly. "What you're all really here for is the ice pokemon! Now go!"  
  
Ash looked thoroughly disappointed. He trudged out into the snow with Misty and Pikachu trailing behind him. Misty saw the expression he wore.  
  
"What's up?" she intoned.  
  
"I was kinda looking forward to trying to find the Untameable Pokemon," he said dejectedly.  
  
"Stop being such a whiner!" Misty snapped. "Look! I've made a list of all the possible ice pokemon we can catch out here."  
  
"Yay," Ash muttered unenthusiastically.  
  
Misty hit him across the head. As Ash crashed to the ground, swallowing a lot of snow on the way he didn't see Misty rubbing her hand or hear her mutter, "That boy's head is getting harder everyday!"  
  
"Mmmph?" Ash spluttered.  
  
"Oh yes," Misty said. "The list. Well, it seems we can catch all of them in that category, except Suicine and Articuno. Why are you so miserable?"  
  
Ash shrugged and trudged on. Pikachu scrabbled up his arm, digging his little claws into Ash's coat and sat on his shoulder, leaning against his master's cheek to warm him.  
  
Hours passed. No pokemon had been spotted and even Misty was rather deflated. She tried to lighten up. It was pretty scenery, the snow made everything look like the front of a Christmas card. She had got to a clearing. There were no other trainers in sight. She finally had to agree with Ash's remark.  
  
"There isn't a pokemon in miles of here!" Ash looked round angrily. He felt cheated. "And we're lost. You can't blame me, Misty. There's no map for me to misread," he added defensively.  
  
"Pi!" Pikachu pointed towards the lake and bounded off Ash's shoulder. Ash watched his pokemon as it skidded onto the ice, squealing with delight.  
  
"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
"Ash!" Misty waved him over to the corner of the lake. Ash looked down over Misty's crouched profile. She traced a finger along some footprints in the snow. "These aren't trainer's boots. They're simple flat ones," she explained.  
  
"So?"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes. "That means someone else lives out here apart from Farson. They can tell us the way back to the bus, d'uh!!"  
  
Ash knelt in the snow and looked at the tracks. He followed them with his eyes. They lead off into a cluster of trees. Ash walked over to the point where they disappeared into a mass of pine.  
  
"Misty!" he called. She traipsed over. Ash pointed at some other tracks that had suddenly appeared on the ground. "These aren't human tracks. I think it's a pokemon!"  
  
"Use your Pokedex then, genius!" Misty snapped.  
  
Ash pulled the little red mechanism out of his pocket and pointed it at the tracks. The Pokedex's voice, Dexter rang out into the silence.  
  
"Unknown."  
  
Misty looked at Ash. His eyes were widening. Here we go, she thought, he's getting excited.  
  
"Let's go find it!" Ash burst out. Honestly, thought Misty, he's so predictable! "Maybe it's the untameable Pokemon. Maybe I can tame it! I bet it's strong." Ash gabbled away in tones of great enthusiasm. He noticed Misty wasn't even looking at him. She was staring over his shoulder. He waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Ash?" Misty said in a tight voice. "We have a tiny problem on our hands."  
  
Ash turned and saw the problem. He felt his stomach contract in horror. "Pikachu!" he shouted.  
  
Pikachu was sitting stock still on the ice. Tiny cracks were forming round the small pokemon. He gave a little pleading cry.  
  
"Pi? Pika. chu?"  
  
Ash rushed towards the ice but was caught sharp by the shoulder. Misty held him back and snapped in her usual tones, "Don't be stupid! If you go on the ice it was crack for sure."  
  
"I gotta help Pikachu!" Ash declared angrily. Suddenly he paused he had spotted a dark form inching along the snow on all fours.  
  
He opened his Pokedex again and pointed it in the creature's direction.  
  
"Unknown pokemon," Dexter announced. "Element: Unknown. Stats: Unknown. Weakness: Unknown. Gender: Un."  
  
Ash snapped the Pokedex shut. It was a pokemon all right. Ash couldn't quite make it out. It was slender and had an air of intelligence about it. The sun reflected in its yellow eyes. Spikes ran down the length of its spine and from its shoulder blades two horned wings protruded. Ash followed its gaze. It was staring straight at Pikachu. Realization dawned.  
  
"No!" Ash shouted.  
  
The pokemon turned its head and snarled threateningly at the boy racing down the snowy slopes towards the Pikachu. Ash dived forwards and stopped at the lakes edge.  
  
"Don't worry, Pikachu!" he called. "I'm coming!"  
  
"Pika?"  
  
Ash tested the ice with his foot. Carefully he stepped onto the ice. Instantly a ripple of cracks snaked their way across the surface.  
  
"Ash, you twerp!" Misty yelled. "You're breaking the ice!"  
  
Ash stopped. Pikachu shifted and suddenly the surface splintered and the ice opened like a gaping wound.  
  
"No!" cried Ash and tried to lurch forwards, but was dragged back by Misty on the shore.  
  
The pokemon looked up and dived onto the ice, seizing Pikachu by the scruff of the neck. Then unfurling its scaled wings, it beat them and rose from the ground, scattering snow. Ash reached out desperately. He got and began to run after the beast. Misty followed after him.  
  
"You come back!" he kept shouting. "Gimme my Pikachu!"  
  
The pines scratched his face like angry knives and his legs were numb from the cold and Ash knew he was slowing. He searched the skies desperately but the pokemon and Pikachu had vanished. Cold defeat washed over him. Misty caught up with him, panting heavily and patted him comfortingly.  
  
"Come on," she said softly. "I can see smoke over those trees. Maybe there's someone who can help us."  
  
She urged Ash on through the snow until they came to a cave. The smoke was coming from inside and the dim flickers of light told them a fire was crackling merrily. The two trainers crawled inside and relaxed against one of the stonewalls.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sorry?" Ash and Misty said to each other at the same time.  
  
"I live here. Don't hurt me."  
  
They turned. By the fire sat a girl. She was a bit younger than Ash and a bit shorter too. She was wrapped in furs so it was hard to make out her face, but small wisps of brow hair appeared from under the hood. She was holding a kettle of water over the fire in one hand and a few herbs in the other.  
  
"Ramah," she squeaked. "Someone's here."  
  
"Um." Ash started. "We're not going to hurt you. We're. er. lost. Have you seen a Pikachu come by here?"  
  
"What's a Pikato?" the girl asked, looking at them curiously.  
  
"A Pikachu," Ash corrected her. He was surprised. Everyone had heard of a Pikachu, right? "It's about so high, with long ears, yellow fur, oh, and a lightening tail."  
  
"Oh," the girl cried. "It's your pokemon!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ramah brought back a pokemon. I knew it was electric. I thought it was wild but it did seem very used to human being. It was just warming it up!"  
  
"Who's Ramah?" Misty asked.  
  
Her question was answered. In the back of the cave, a figure rose and walked through a shroud of smoke and into the sunlight. Ash and Misty gasped. It stood on four legs. Its black scales caught the light. There was no mistaking the piercing yellow eyes and the leathery wings studded with horns. Each foot was clawed and its face resembled a cross between a wolf and a dragon. It towered above the Ash and Misty like a tiger bearing down on them. Ash broke the stunned silence.  
  
"It's. it's the. the. the Untameable Pokemon!"  
  
"Untameable? No," the girl said. "Ramah looks after me. He hunts and fishes and guards and."  
  
"What sought of pokemon is it?" Ash interrupted.  
  
"Er." the girl looked baffled. "Ramah is himself."  
  
"Ramah's a name," Misty said kindly. "What is its breed?"  
  
"Er."  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash suddenly exclaimed and hurried to the back of the cave. He saw Pikachu asleep on his side wrapped in a few skins.  
  
"I was about to give him some herbal tea," the girl smiled. She held out a hand. Ash was unsure whether to shake or to kiss it. "Pali. Yours?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm Misty," Misty cut in. "The slower one is Ash. Nice to meet you, Pali."  
  
Pali smiled. Ramah sat down beside her and she caressed his scaled body absentmindedly whilst pouring the herbal tea into a chipped mug. She handed round the tea and let Ramah lap from a mug of his own. Ash tipped the tea down Pikachu's throat. Suddenly the Pokemon sat up and coughed, his little pink tongue flopping out of his mouth.  
  
"Pika! Pika! Pika! PIKACHU!" he cried.  
  
"Too hot!" Ash translated whilst laughing.  
  
"I know what he said," Pali said, suddenly scowling.  
  
"You did? I was only guessing."  
  
"I don't know how I do it," Pali said thoughtfully. "I've lived with Ramah all my life and I think he taught me when I was young. I almost know it better than English! It's my mother tongue."  
  
"You've lived here all your life?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes. Well, when I was five I escaped from a child's home and Ramah found me. He later said he had escaped from a secret organisation run by Team Rocket. We came here and I'm ever so happy." She said this last phrase with a look of regret. Suddenly she perked up. "I want to show you something."  
  
She swept outside into the white wilderness; Ash and Misty following like sheep. Ramah walked up to Pali's side in a majestic manner and sat before her, waiting for orders. Pali placed a hand on his head between his black curved ears and snarled twice, ending it in a short hiss. Ramah grunted in return and bounded away into the pine.  
  
"What did you say?" Ash asked eagerly.  
  
"I told him to run into the pines, d'uh!" Pali laughed. She then ducked down and scooped up a handful of snow. Beneath the white flakes were a few long blades of grass. She picked one and placed it between her thumbs. Then clapping her hands together, grass blade still in place, she blew hard in the crack between her thumbs. A high-pitched noise filled the silence and Ramah bounded out of the trees towards Pali affectionately.  
  
"What is that?" Misty asked.  
  
"Ramah's call. It's how I call him if I need help."  
  
"Will Ramah answer to anyone?" Ash asked.  
  
"Only I use the call out here," Pali said. "You give it a try." She thrust three blades into Ash's palm.  
  
Ramah bounded into the trees again. Ash looked uncertainly at the grass blades in his hand. He carefully placed the grass between his thumbs and held his hand together. He brought his hands up to his mouth and blew. At first there was nothing. Ash blew again. and again. and again. Finally a high raspy note warbled out. Ash waited. Ramah did not come. He blew again. Nothing.  
  
"Louder?" he asked Pali.  
  
Her brow was furrowed.  
  
"Ramah should have come by now," she said, a note of worry gnawing at her voice.  
  
She hurried forwards into the pines. Ash could hear here calling. Suddenly she came back, white faced.  
  
"He's gone," her voice was no more than a whisper. Her whisper rose to a cry of distress. "He's gone!"  
  
Ash hurried through the trees. It was so cold his cheeks had grown numb and he couldn't feel the pines razor twigs scarring his skin. He crouched down and saw what had made Pali cry. Ramah must have heard an echo or something, because indented in the snow were the clawed paw-prints of a pokemon pausing, turning round and cantering off in the other direction. Ash muttered a word into the wilderness that would have had him grounded for a month. Pali pushed the swearing trainer out the way, elbowing him in the ribs and pushed through the snow-lined trees.  
  
"Pali! Wait! Jeez!" Ash hurried after her, but was slowed down as a mound of snow cascaded onto his head, then sliding down his jacket.  
  
Misty appeared through the pines to see the boy down what looked like some primitive form of the Cancan. She prodded him sharply on the shoulder. He froze as the once snow, no freezing puddle of water, trickled out from under his T-shirt. He sighed. His contentment was cut short by a round, hard object suddenly colliding with the back of his head. Through the stars waltzing in front of his vision, he yet again didn't hear Misty mutter, "Ouch! What happened to the fluff in that boy's head?"  
  
Ash's sight finally cleared and the blurred image of Misty's face suddenly sharpened, etching out all the little lines of frustration running along her brow. Ash tried to ask what was wrong but Misty told him before the words came out.  
  
"Pali has gone to find Ramah."  
  
Ash finally managed to opened his frozen jaws and say, "Ah, not good."  
  
Misty nodded and ran off after Pali. Ash rolled his eyes angrily. Why was he always getting left behind? Something clawed up his trouser leg and perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Pika."  
  
"Come on," Ash said, patting Pikachu gingerly. "Let's find Ramah."  
  
They ran off into the white wilderness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Shh!" Misty shot a hand up and yanked Ash down to her level. "Quiet, you!"  
  
"Where's P-"  
  
Misty pointed. Over the icy boulder they were crouched behind. Ash clenched his teeth.  
  
There was no mistaking the black uniform with the red 'R's splashed across their fronts, Team Rocket lined up along the pine trees whilst an obviously senior member of the criminal gang marched along the ranks. They were surrounding a tall rock strewn with snow. There was no mistaking the figure thrashing wildly about on the peak. Ramah's huge bulk shifted as his paws swatted left and right as Team Rocket recruits attempted to chain the livid pokemon the ground. They had managed to clamp one wing to the snow to stop him taking off. Ash nearly cried out as he spotted a small form inching up the rock. Pali had already reached the top ridge unnoticed and was trying to discreetly unravel one of the ropes holding Ramah' wings. Ramah had a look of panic in his eyes and his strength was diminishing fast. Suddenly he turned and noticed a figure tugging at his wing through the chaos. Assuming that it was another Team Rocket trying to damage his wings more so, he raised a set of claws and batted the small human to the ground. Misty clamped a hand over Ash's mouth to stop him crying out.  
  
Pali cried out and lost her footing. Her ankles skidded along the rock and she landed in the snow. The breath had been knocked out of her but a look of contentment flickered across her face. Her task had been completed. The ropes flapped in the wind and Ramah howled and rose a few feet off the ground. His wing had been slightly torn and he flapped rather lopsidedly but managed to swerve away from the rock and circle to the ground. He dropped beside Pali and gently nudged her with his muzzle. Pali twitched under his warm breath. Ash however had noticed the Team rocket moving in with chains.  
  
"No!" he shouted and leapt over the rock. Misty dived after him and Pikachu skidded to a halt around Ash's ankles.  
  
"Stand aside!" snapped the Team Rocket official, a dark haired woman in her early twenties. "Give us the Untameable Pokemon!"  
  
"How did you find Ramah?"  
  
The official paused, working out whom Ash referred to.  
  
"Oh, that. A man named Farson tipped us off. He said he had spotted a girl using a particular call to summon this beast. We think Giovanni will enjoy having this pokemon at his side." She laughed evilly. "Besides, we also came for the girl."  
  
"Pali?" Misty stepped forwards.  
  
"Hey, you're the water type gym leader," the woman observed. "Yes, Pali, whatever. She escaped from her parents a few years ago and she had quite a talent, being able to speak fluent pokemon. Well, there's a big rewards for her return. And the boss wants to talk to her anyway. Turns out she's the only thing that can tame this monster. He wants to know the trick."  
  
"The trick," Ash snarled between clenched teeth, "is faith and caring and love between human and pokemon. Let Pali go!"  
  
Ash reached for his pokeballs.  
  
"You want to fight us?" the official sneered. "Very well! Go, Croconaw!"  
  
The blue crocodile shaped water pokemon appeared in a flash of blue and bared its teeth menacingly. Ash decided quickly which pokemon to send out. Water was effective against fire, which cut Charizard out of the picture, and was weak against lightning and plant! Pikachu bared its little knuckles.  
  
"Go, Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu shot forwards in a yellow blur and prepared itself to fight. The Croconaw had gone defences but was slow and clumsy. Pikachu attacked it from all sides. He ran round the pokemon, confusing it and then aimed a Mega Punch at it. The Croconaw staggered but kept its balance. It puffed itself up and water spewed from its mouth. The jet caught Pikachu square in the stomach. The little pokemon rolled backwards and lay still, panting. It hopped to its feet but was bowled over again from a tackle. Pikachu was now stumbling. It curled itself into a defensive ball and summoned up the last of its strength. Focussing hard, he built up energy and released a thunderbolt. His small body surged with energy and flickered from the light. The Croconaw gave one pathetic sweep at Pikachu a fell to the floor in a feint. Pikachu sighed and sat down.  
  
The official was smiling nastily.  
  
"Get them!" she ordered. "Get the Pikachu!"  
  
Ash scooped up Pikachu and gasped as Team Rockets stampeded towards him. He, Pikachu and Misty huddled together. They couldn't fight them all and they couldn't outrun them. They waited for the wave to hit. It never came.  
  
There was a dull thump muffled by snow. Ash looked and saw Ramah standing proudly before them. His muzzle bore three scars and a wound was gouged in his side. However, he stood tall above Team Rocket, guarding the trio. A few of the Team Rocket reached for their pokeballs. A few flashes of blue light signalled the appearance of several pokemon. But as soon as the creatures stole one glance at the menace towering before them, they gave squeaks of terror and retreated back into the pokeballs, refusing to fight point blank. The swarm of black and red rippled as everyone gulped. There was a pause. Then Ramah lurched forwards and opened his jagged toothed maw. His howl of anger reverberated upon the mountains, amplifying it a dozen times. The Team Rockets flinched, then turned and fled. Ash and Misty hugged each other in relief, realised what they were doing and pushed away, looking disgusted whilst Pikachu whooped and hopped from one foot to the other. Ramah grunted, satisfied and scanned the scenery for Pali. The Team Rockets were clambering into helicopters and taking off hastily. Ramah looked up. Ash saw it in horror too.  
  
At one of the retreating helicopter windows there seemed to be a great struggle taking place inside. Suddenly a pale face looked out desperately and mouthed a cry of help. Ramah growled in aggravation and took off from the ground. Usually he would have out-flown the helicopters but his torn wing slowed his greatly and the helicopters were out of sight by the time Ramah had gained enough height. He spiralled miserably to the ground and lay in an unhappy heap. Ash came over with Misty at his side. He laid a hand on the side of the great pokemon.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get her back," Ash said in a hopefully enthusiastic voice. Ramah looked up. "You can help too," Ash added. He thought. An idea surfaced. "But you'll need to slip back with us unnoticed." He pulled out an empty pokemon ball.  
  
Ramah stared at it blankly. Then heaving himself to him feet, he stepped forwards. Ash opened the pokeball and Ramah was engulfed in a blue light. He vanished. Ash clicked the pokeball shut and hooked it to his belt.  
  
"Where to?" he asked.  
  
"Goldenrod," said Misty. "It's the capital. We can find out more there."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Pi!"  
  
So they turned round and stared into the white wilderness. Getting their bearings, they began to trek back to the hut. It was the start of a long journey.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
